Preview: Taboo Box
by DarkHeartGuru
Summary: After reseaving an obviously untrustworthy suggestion, Medaka agrees to abide to the contract made by a student and will offer herself, and her body, to fulfill her vow. WARNING: M for Really Mature Content! if you are not interested, do not read.


Taboo Box

Chapter 1: Terms of the Contract

HakoniwaAcademy, Student Council Office: Midnight-

Leaning against her desk, Medaka Kurokami stared face to face with a male student, smirking at her. He was slime person of average height with short silver hair that shadowed his eyes from view.

"So,… since you're here, that means you're willing to take my suggestion?" the figured chuckled.

"Indeed, there is no reason to turn down a simple task." Medaka smiled, raising a request form in her hand.

_President_

_You say that you live to serve the student body, any and all, and will help us with anything we ask of you. But simple words and a few good deeds is not all it takes to convince everyone, namely me. If what you boast about is true, come to the Student Council Office at midnight and sign an agreement to me without reading or knowing in any way what is says. Once signed, you must follow the rules and terms of the agreement without any resistance, no matter what they might be._

_-Mare Dokuni_

"Like I said, I will help all those that ask." She raised her arms in open acceptance. "Now, let me sign this contract and prove that I am true to my word."

"Fine…" He grinned as he pulled out a folded piece of paper with only the bottom portion showing and place it onto the desk. "Keep in mind, once you sign this, there is no backing out."

"I have told you before,…" She brought out a pen any started writing her name. "I will accept any request, no matter what it may be!" And with that, the deal was made.

"Excellent." Mare grinned. "Now, feel free to read what you will be doing." He pointed to the paper. Without further delay, Medaka grabbed the paper, unfolded it, and started to shiver slightly at what it said.

_Vow of the Slut_

_By signing this document, the individual has willingly relinquished ownership of her body, mind and soul and agreed to become the owner's, Mare Dokuni, personal belong for the rest of eternity, otherwise considered his pet, whore, sex slave, cum dumpster, fuck toy, flesh toilet, and baby maker. She offer her body to him at any time and/or place and will consent to any acts he commands her to do, whether it be kissing, groping, masturbation, hand-jobs, blow-jobs, tit-fucks, deep-throat, vaginal sex, anal sex, role-play, bondage, stripping, exhibitionism, prostitution, and giving birth. The individual also agrees to any additions and/or changes the owner's demands, whether written or vocally._

"Now that you know, let's get started, shall we?" Mare laughed as he went to grab Medaka's chin possessively. "To start with, give me your first kiss. And make sure do it like a good little whore."

Her body stiffed before see took a deep breath and leaned forward, her mouth open and tongue sliding out. Mare lost his patience and vigorously latched onto her lips explored the insides of her mouth. His left hand reached around to grab her ass with vice-like grip as his right hand was doing the same to her left breast, rolling it in the palm of his hand and tugging it in different directions. He drank in the nectar of her mouth and suckled on her succulent tongue. Their heads snapped back as they separated, leaving behind a sting of saliva between their lips and Medaka breathing heavily.

"Not bad for your first time. Next, I want you to strip naked and present yourself to me." With no logical way, in her mind, to disobey his command, she nodded.

"Fine, if that is what you want, I will oblige!" Like she normally did, she tore of her school jacket and skirt, revealing her white bra and panties to the man.

"It's good you're so used to this, but for the rest of it, take it off slow and make it a show for me." He grinned.

Honoring her word, she continued to strip, taking off her shoes one at a side followed by sliding down her thigh-high socks. She then reached back to unhook her bra, slipping the straps off her shoulders and tossed it to the side. She might have been an irrational exhibitionist, but given her current reason, her body was tensing up and shake. The last piece of clothing was her panties. She hooked her thumbs around the hum on her hips, tugging them down while her upper body bent forward causing her chest to sway back and forth. The cloth dropped to her ankles, taking one foot out as she used the other to kick it away. She stood the, feet together, hands at her sides, and back straight.

"Very nice. Now then,…" he unzipped his pant and pulled out his engorged member. "Get on your knees and give your second kiss to this."

Doing as she was told, she got on her knees in front of him and brought her face to his crotch. She took a few whiffs of his dick before pressing her lips against the head of the small arm. She finished the kiss, moving her head back and created another trail from where the two met only this time one of precum from the tip, breaking off and leaving a small dollop running down her chin.

"Stroke it off with your hands and while you do that, describe your new role rule to me and your pledge." Mare gave a sadistic grin.

Medaka nodded and rapped the fingers of her left hand around whatever she could around the girth of the appendage, rubbing it up and down the length, and cupping his balls with her free hand. "I, Medaka Kurokami, am your personal slut. Your pet, whore, sex slave, cum dumpster, fuck toy, flesh toilet, and baby maker. I exist only to serve you every desire. My body is yours to fondle, hurt, rape, sell out, and used to bare children. I am yours, now and forever."

"Good girl. To commemorate this vow, allow me to baptize into your new life!" With that, he released ropes upon ropes of cum over her head. The white substance lathered her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, ears, lips, and even her long hair. "Next!" he rammed his member into her mouth and down her throat. "Time for you to learn the taste you will soon love."

That's all for now. The idea for this fic was stuck in my mind, so I decided to type it out. Let me know what you think.


End file.
